


La guardiana delle stelle

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola flashfic sull'incontro tra la guardiana delle stelle e un viandante perduto.Scritta per il THE ONE HUNDRED PROMPT CHALLENGE con il prompt: 29. Grigio.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sd0HexlfPk.





	La guardiana delle stelle

La guardiana delle stelle  
   
I capelli argentei della giovane brillavano, illuminando i tratti delicati del suo viso e la sua pelle diafana. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color perla brillarono.  
Si piegò in avanti, la sua mano fa avvolta da un bagliore grigio chiaro. Sfiorò la pozza che brillava, emanando un bagliore lunare con riflessi metallici. La sfiorò con la punta delle dita sottili.  
Il corpo esile della giovane era avvolto solo da un drappo nero, che le lasciava in parte scoperta una porzione del seno minuto.  
“Tu, straniero, che vieni in questa terra, cosa cerchi?” domandò con voce melodiosa.  
“Io, guardiana delle stelle, cerco la via di casa” rispose il viandante.  
“Come strega grigia, risponderò al tuo quesito” rispose lei.  
L’altro giovane si tolse il cappuccio, lasciando intravedere il suo viso scottato dal sole. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castane brillavano riflettendo la luce della pozza.  
La guardiana chiuse gli occhi e recitò una bassa nenia, alzò le braccia sottili verso l’altro e il drappo che l’avvolgeva si gonfiò leggermente. Tra le mani della giovane si creò una stella di cristallo grigio che cadde nella pozza.  
Il ragazzo si sporse e osservò dentro la pozza, nella sostanza argentea apparve la raffigurazione della sua dimora.  
“Segui la stella del mattino, ti condurrà a casa” spiegò la giovane, con tono basso.  
Il ragazzo si mise in ginocchio, facendo frusciare il mantello di stoffa lacera, facendolo strofinare sul pavimento grigio cenere del luogo.  
“Vi sarò eternamente debitore. Se mai verrete nel mio villaggio e avrete bisogno di aiuto, potrete contare su di me” giurò.  
La fanciulla socchiuse gli occhi, facendo fremere le sue lunghe ciglia e gli sorrise.  
“Se le stelle vorranno, questo accadrà. Rammenterò la tua promessa viandante, perché, ora, essa ci lega” sussurrò con tono gentile. La sua voce musicale risuonò nella stanza oscura.  
Il viandante si rialzò in piedi, mantenendo il capo chino.  
“Così sia, strega grigia” mormorò.


End file.
